


My New Home

by MamiKali20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Kara gets an invitation From Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 36





	My New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back sorry I got scared when they took the stories on that app and tool all my works from here I'm sorry about that hope you all enjoy again I'll try and write something for these two soon as I get back Netflix.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its Charachters. They belong to the CW. No profit is made with this story. For Entertainment only.

Kara was writing for what she now decided was her news blog. She missed being a reporter but this was an easy way to tell the world what was going on without giving herself away. She was bitting on a pen when her door got knocked. She saw with her super vision that it was a bouquet of Red and White Roses. She smiled got up and signed she put the flowers on her table and read the card.

_Kara Danvers_  
I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day with that party I had. I know Supergirl saved us but with you I felt safe too. Please come by my office tonight at 7pm. Wear something nice.  
Lena Luther 

Kara smiled and smelled the roses. She sighed and went through her wardrobe and decided on a wine colored dress with a black lace and a black rose on the left side. She went took a shower and when she got dressed and dried her hair she sighed again. There was a robbery nearby. She turned into Supergirl.

"Hello gentlemen not that you're ones if you're robbing this convenient store" She laughed when they shot bullets she punched the two and gave the bags back to the old lady who owned the shop.

"Thank you Supergirl" 

"No problem ma'am is all part of a heroes day" She smiled then left to L-Corp. She changed and went through the front of the building.

"Hi I'm here to see Miss Luther"

"Ah Miss Denver's go on in" The secretary said.

Kara opened the door to Lena's office door. She walked in and was surprised to see candles everywhere. 

"Lena?" Kara asked her as she approached her.

"Hmmm hello Kara so good to see you"Lena hugged her she looked at her and licked her lower lip. 

Kara blushed and looked at Lena's eyes. "Its good to see you too" 

"May I have dinner with you?" Lena asked smiling at her.

"Hmmm I don't see why not I got the night free" Kara smiled at her and Lena took her hand and brought her to the balcony where a small round table with a white table cloth, a small candle bowl and flowers where on with two covered plates. Lena took the seat out for her. "Why thank you Miss Luthor" 

"Please don't call me that"Lena sat on her own seat.

"Hmmm this is nice thank you" Kara sipped from the glass of water.

"Hmm hope you like Lobster and filet mignon"

"I never tried either so this will be a first"They both took off the covers and began to eat. "Hmmm good lobster"

"No problem so I read your blog, I'm sorry you lost your job but you're doing good and if you need to interview me and post it you can"

"Well thank you, I'll keep that in mind" 

Lena served them some bubbly and made a toast. "To more times together" 

"To more times together"Kara sipped from her champagne and smiled.

Lena kept eating and slowly used her foot to run on Kara's leg underneath the table. She had a smirk to her. Kara blushed and looked down on the plate. 

"You know Kara even though you're my friend I can't help but want more with you. I know I'm a Luthor but I wish you'd give me a chance to prove myself to you"

"You've proven yourself time and time again Lena. I… I don't know how to do this. Never been with a woman"

"Neither have I"

"Well you could have fooled me" Kara hears a screech and scream in the distance. "Not now" she says under he breath.

"I got to think about it be back later I am going to the ladies room" Kara excuses herself and leaves.

Lena looks at her go and sighs drinking her champange. Kara leaves turns into Supergirland sees the damage of a car that hit another car and has people grapes inside. She helps them out and gives the toddler to the mother.

"Thank you Supergirl"

"No problem wait here till the police come ma'am"

With that she flies off and goes back to Lena's balcony. "Hi sorry nature had called"

"Hmmm that's alright so what do you say? Would you give us a try?"

"Hmmm you know I've been in so many relationships with men that yes I'll give us a try but before we do there's something you got to know"

Lena looked at her curiously "And what is it you can tell me anything"

"You got to promise not to tell anyone" Kara told her seriously.

"I promise cross my heart"Lena crossed her heart.

"I'm Supergirl."

Lena laughed"no come on you can't be Supergirl"

Kara took off her glasses and let her hair down."I am Supergirl and I can prove it" She took Lena in her arms. "I got you" And jumped off the balcony and started flying.

"Oh my god, oh my god you're Supergirl. You're an alien"

"Yes I'm do you want to date me now?"

"Well I don't understand but, yes,I do cause underneath it all you're still Kara and we'll there's nothing wrong with dating Supergirl either." Kara smiled and brought her back to the office. Landed her safely.

"So you sure of this?" Kara asked her.

"Yes I'm sure, now As my first attempt may I steal a kid" Lena said smiling at her.

Kara blushed and nodded. Lena put her hands on Kara's waist and Kara put her hands on her shoulders as they slowly leaned in and then lips touched for the first time softly at first then slowly the passion rose and the kiss deepened faster. After a while they stopped breathing hard looking at each other.

"That was something" Kara blushed.

"Hmmm indeed care to do it again?"

"Yeah…"Kara kissed her once more deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for the full night kissing moaning and touching. Lena took them to the sofa bed she had brought in for the night. They made love and explored each other's bodies for the first time. Touches and kisses and nibbles. Tongues and fingers exploring crevices and warmth. The night went on and for the first time Kara felt whole at home where she belonged.


End file.
